fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Yonggary 2019
Yonggary is the titular creature of the 2019 Tristar film Yonggary. History In September of 1964, a Soviet nuclear test was conducted in the Galápagos Islands, exposing an iguana nest to the radioactive fallout. Over fifty years passed, a fishing canary in the Gulf of Mexico was destroyed by an unseen sea creature. It then sunk more fishing boats, until its arrival in Richmond, Virginia. Upon its arrival, it caused some damage and then disappeared. Later, local news reports said there was a dinosaur loose in the city. As the United States Armed Forces evacuated the city, some eleven-year-olds on summer vacation, Jack Duran, Sarah Perkins, Frank Tucker, and Shin Hyun-lon, and Dr. Donna Stringer, the mother of one of them, a marine biologist trying to study the creature, were making plans to kill it, while Jack insisted the creature should just be faced head-on, Donna said that, because it was an animal, they should bait it instead. Near the Virginia State Capital, they set up a fish trap to lure the creature out into the open. It took the bait, but the military tried to kill it, only for them to fail. After the deaths of a few soldiers, the creature, dubbed "Yonggary" by the local news, was discovered to be in fact, female and pregnant. A month later, the United States Armed Forces left some fish out in Monroe Park to lure Yonggary out and kill her, but failed since she remembered the last attempt and jets attacked her. She managed to escape into the James River, but she was attacked and cornered by two nuclear submarines, which seemingly killed her. Meanwhile, a Federal Security Service team including Donna and Jack, secretly followed by Sarah, Frank, Shin, and Sarah's younger brother, Eddie "Crap" Perkins, descended into the sewers and found Yonggary's underground lair in the Richmond Coliseum, where they found over 200 eggs. Before they could begin destroying any, they began hatching, and the babies proceeded to pursue the human intruders because of the fish smell they carried. Jack, Sarah, Frank, Shin, Crap, Donna, and Boris Kruschov, the leader of the Federal Security Defense team, hid in the stadium's broadcast booth and sent a live news report. The Armed Forces were made aware of the broadcast, and responded with an airstrike as the seven barely escape before the arena is bombed. Then, Yonggary emerged from the ruins of the building, apparently surviving her last attack. Yonggary spotted the group, then she angrily chased them through the streets of Richmond, but they managed to escape to the Mayo Bridge, where Yonggary continued after them, but before she could kill them, they were saved by the jets that bombed the Richmond Coliseum. After a brief battle, they mortally wounded Yonggary, who collapsed, while the remaining citizens celebrated. As the summer ended, Yonggary returned to sea, the animal was finally at peace. Trivia * She is a parody of the 1998 incarnation of Godzilla and Pennygary. * She isn't a coward, she's just pragmatic. Category:Parody Kaiju Category:Female Category:Animals Category:Yonggary variations Category:Hybrids Category:Not sure if a joke or not